


If the sky comes falling down for you (there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do)

by Dracomalfoyy



Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Hawkeye - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner also has a medical degree because I need him to have one, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, I also thing that natasha is a big softie, I couldn’t love two fictional characters more, Some good ol’ Russian friends packed in, Soz, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, another am drabble, because its 1:26am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracomalfoyy/pseuds/Dracomalfoyy
Summary: At first, the message didn’t seem like a threat. Natasha had seen threats. Hell, Natasha had sent threats and followed through on them. The video, seven seconds of a black screen with the words ‘We’re Coming’ displayed in none other than comic fucking sans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from ‘Hey Brother’ by Avicii which is a song that always makes me cry and I have not a clue why but it is also super relevant to this pair so

At first, the message didn’t seem like a threat. Natasha had seen threats. Hell, Natasha had sent threats and followed through on them. The video, seven seconds of a black screen with the words ‘We’re Coming’ displayed in none other than comic fucking sans. 

Of course, Clint had found it hilarious. He’d sat at the table of their very serious meeting, giggling at the thought that comic sans had been used in a threat, let alone in a threat against the Black Widow. Steve’s face was a mixture between disappointment and disbelief, which was potentially the only face he ever used when Clint was in the room. 

That had been three days ago. Before things had gone very, very wrong. 

So yeah, at first, the message didn’t seem like a threat. Natasha had felt justified in ignoring it, focusing on more important things. Until the Avengers got called out, and Clint was grabbed before any of them had even switched on their comms. 

It had been the end of the fight, when they noticed. Tony had complained about the lack of support from Hawkeye with the flying bug-robot things, but they’d all assumed that he was on the ground instead. Clint hadn’t made any pop culture references over the comms for the whole fight, but they’d all assumed he was busy with the hybrid creatures. When Steve checked in with everyone at the end of the fight, they’d all responded except Clint. Natasha’s blood had run cold at the empty silence coming from her comm. 

“ублюдок, Steve? The threat. That stupid goddamn threat.” She yelled as she ran to the last recorded location of Hawkeye’s comm. It sat on the ground, pristine, right next to his bow and quiver full of arrows. He hadn’t even started to fight. 

“Nat, how serious do you think this is? Should we be looking for a body instead?” Tony spoke in her ear. 

“I- I don’t know. He’s probably got some weapons on him but they must have had leverage. He wouldn’t go without a fight.”   
Natasha bit her lip, pulling her comm out of her ear as the rest of the team rounded the corner. The air that settled around them was tense. Three hours the fight had gone on, three hours Clint had been taken by some enemy they didn’t know. 

“We should go back to the tower. Try to trace that video.” Steve bent down to pick up the abandoned gear from the floor of the alleyway Hawkeye had been sent to. Something was universally wrong about Clint just leaving his bow behind. There was no saying that he was defenceless without it; super-serum or not, Steve feared any hand to hand with him or Natasha. But it left an uncomfortable feeling with the whole team. Whatever these people had over him, it was pretty damn huge. 

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Fourteen hours after they’d arrived back at the tower, seventeen hours since Clint had vanished, they finally found something. Tony had been digging around in SHIELD files, which he had obtained legally this time, looking into the parts of Clint’s past that were relevant when he found a threatening letter. It was dated 2010 and was written in comic fucking sans. 

“Romanoff, this anything?” He asked, dropping the hologram version of the letter on the table in front of her. Natasha barely even glanced at it before her blood turned to ice. 

“Pack your bags boys,” she mumbled, “we’re going to Russia.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD A BIG PANIC BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS WHOLE DAMN THING BUT I FOUND IT 
> 
> my heart is beating super fast though because fear

Twelve hours later, Nat, Tony, Bruce and Steve stepped onto Russian soil. Natasha hadn’t said a single word for the whole flight on the quinjet. She knew who had Clint, she knew how much danger he was in, she knew that after twenty nine hours of Clint being gone anything could have happened. What she didn’t know was why he went so willingly. Because Clint knew these people, knew what they wanted, knew what they’d done. They wanted Natalia Romanova, the finest ever to come out of the Red Room. They wanted their killing machine back, or they wanted her dead. She hadn’t figured that part out yet. 

“Nat?” A hand landed on her shoulder, squeezing as an attempt at comfort. She turned and shot a weak smile towards Tony as he gently pushed her towards the van they had waiting for them. Normally, if an avenger got kidnapped, they’d sneak in and storm the place. However, these people weren’t the type for that. If they even thought about storming in, Clint would be dead. Natasha tried to formulate some words, some warning about what might happen once they got to the place she was trained in. 

“These people, they- they’re brutal. They don’t value anyone above their assets so there is a good chance that when we get there, Clint will be dead. And if he is...” A sob sprung out of her throat, catching everyone by surprise. Tony shot across the van, grabbing her arms and staring into her eyes. 

“Natasha, I swear to you that we are going to bring him home. We don’t leave family behind. No matter what.” Tony spoke with such intensity that Nat swore there was a way they would leave Russia all four of them, kicking and breathing. She nodded, shaking away her tears. How was she meant to get her idiot back when she was blubbering like a baby? Clint would be proud of her for letting herself be vulnerable around the people she loves. But then again, there wasn’t a day where Clint wasn’t proud of her. 

The van stopped outside of a large building, the sign on the outside labelling it the Bolshoi Ballet Studio. The four avengers climbed the icy steps, approaching the doors of the building where Natasha was raised. She knocked three times and took a step back. The large door opened to reveal the most gorgeous building Steve had ever seen. Black and white checkered floors stretched around a large staircase, just to the left of three marble arches that led into a studio. The three men stepped through the door after Natasha, who was talking to the old man at the door. 

“Dmitri, this is Tony, Bruce and Steve. They’re some friends of mine from America.” She introduced them to each other as if she were in a business meeting. Maybe she was. Neither Tony, Bruce nor Steve had any idea about what they were about to see. The old man shook their hands, warm and friendly, yet something dark lurked around him. Natasha led them through the building, up the grand staircase and into a dark corridor. She stopped outside a battered door, it’s pink paint faded and cracked. She ran her hand over it slowly, as if it were the most delicate thing in the world. 

“I spent the first 20 years of my life behind this door. The light here broke when I was 15 but they never bothered to fix it. Told us that we’d be living in the dark forever anyway. They always were big on metaphors here.” 

Natasha continued past the room to another staircase leading down. Tony, Bruce and Steve followed behind her, bracing themselves for what they might see. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d rescued Clint from torture. On one particularly bad occasion, where his old circus friends had found him, they’d spent what seemed like an eternity doing cpr, trying to keep his heart beating until they could get real help. Bruce had struggled with that incident. Sometimes, he could swear he woke up with Clint’s blood coating his hands. They’d be ready for whatever they saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This changed so much as I wrote it I literally do not know w h a t h a p p e n e d

Natasha went straight for Clint as soon as she got into the room. He lay, limp and bloody in the corner of the room. Bruises and burns littered his body. Bruce ran over to help, trying to assess the damage in the dim lighting. It was safe to assume that there was some bones broken, on top of internal bleeding. 

The fact that he was still alive provided her with some relief. They weren’t really after her. If they really wanted Natasha, they’d have killed him where he stood back in New York. She scanned over him quickly. 

“Steve, you’re gonna have to carry him out. There’s no way he’s gonna wake up anytime soon.” Natasha spoke quickly and efficiently, any hint of past emotion gone for now. Clint didn’t have time for her to cry over him. Not yet anyway. Steve pulled Clint up off the floor as carefully as possible. He didn’t want to risk hurting him any further. The Avengers made their way up the stairs and out of the building, into the van. The Bolshoi Ballet Studio grew smaller behind them. Natasha didn’t look back. 

JARVIS had scanned Clint and was relaying his injuries seconds after they’d reached the quinjet. Tony rushed through the front to fly them back to New York as fast as possible. 

“Internal bleeding in his abdomen, three broken ribs, concussion, broken right ankle, dislocated right shoulder, second degree burns to the back and shoulders, minor bruises, large cuts and wounds, and a broken nose. Agent Barton also appears to have bitten through his tongue.” 

Bruce spoke rapidly over the phone, confirming his injuries and discussing the appropriate course of action. Minutes later, it was decided that Clint would be placed in a medically induced coma and intubated until they reached New York. Steve watched from afar. He’d seen Clint in bad shape before but this. This was something else. Blood was still flowing over his face from the broken nose, running down the sides of his head and staining the pillow beneath him. Dark, ugly bruises painted his abdomen and chest, mixed with vibrant red streaks of blood from cuts. His ankle was so disgustingly broken that Steve had to look away before he gagged. Large burns covered his entire back. 

“Boiling water.” Natasha spoke, appearing right next to him. “They always start by pouring boiling water over them. Then they snap a bone, dislocate something and knock them out. They do the rest once they’ve woken up.” 

Steve dropped his gaze to the floor. This wasn’t just a kidnapping. Something was different. Natasha continued, almost as if she’d read his mind.  
“They didn’t want anything. I knew as soon as we walked in. They were trying to send me a message. Showing me that they can hurt me without coming anywhere near me. It would have been easy to get him to go with them because the last thing he’d ever do is out his life above someone else’s.” 

Steve pulled Natasha’s hand into his, squeezing it quickly. He was gonna be fine. He had to be. 

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

As soon as Clint was coherent enough to read lips, Natasha started shouting. 

(What were you thinking!?! You let yourself be dragged to Russia and beaten by people who sent two threats in comic fucking sans! Clinton Francis Barton, had it not been for the fact that you were literally dragged back from death I would kill you right here right now.) 

“Love you too Nat.” Clint mumbled back, shifting himself into a more comfortable position. Hands helped him sit upright and someone held a glass of water decorated with a bright purple curly straw in front of him. He blinked a couple times to clear the fogginess in his peripheral vision. Natasha sat as close to him as possible, wearing the grey hoodie he’d bought last time they were in London. Tony sat on his other side, holding the glass of water in one hand and Clint’s hearing aids in the other. Bruce stood at the foot of his bed, reading his medical chart. Steve was flat out asleep on the sofa behind Natasha, wearing mismatched fluffy bed socks and a truly hideous piece of Ironman merchandise. Clint took the aids out of Tony’s hand and tuned back into the world. 

“So, it’s been a couple hours.” He said slowly, hoping to diffuse some of the tension in the room. 

“It’s been two and a half weeks.” Tony told him, rubbing absently at his eyes. Everyone in the room looked truly exhausted and Clint felt terrible. He’d kept them all awake for so long. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Natasha’s face twisted before she broke down in tears. Loud sobs echoed through the room, waking up Steve from his nap. He jumped up when he realised Clint was awake, and only backed away a little when he realised Natasha was crying again. 

“Has she been doing this a lot?” Clint asked him from his medbay bed. Steve nodded as Natasha looked up and wiped her eyes on the sleeves of Clint’s hoodie. 

“You died twice возлюбленная. Twice.”

Clint looked down as he reached for Natasha’s hand. She pushed it away, before standing up out of her chair and climbing into the bed next to him, burying her face in the space between his neck and shoulder. 

“уязвимы? перед людьми?” He whispered into her ear. 

“I don’t care. You died Clint. I’m fully entitled to cry about it.” She mumbled into his neck.  
Clint pressed a kiss into her hair before looking back up at the room around him. 

“I don’t get it though.” Steve started. “Why did you go with them?” 

Clint shrugged as he answered. “They has guns on all of you Cap. Wasn’t about to let some lowlifes hurt my family. Not if I could do something about it.” 

Steve could swear he saw Tony crying, and Bruce had dropped the clipboard three times before looking directly at Clint and speaking. 

“I love you Clint, and I’m sure Steve and Tony do too. But please don’t die for us. And especially please don’t die for us twice.” 

“I would do it again and again Bruce. I mean it. I plan on keeping you guys around forever.”

Tony was definitely crying now. Steve had gone all blushy and soft like he did when someone was nice to him. Bruce left the room, chattering about discharging Clint to his own floor as he left. 

Clint looked at his family, as weird and dysfunctional as they were, and decided that yeah, he’d be alright dying for these guys over and over again.


End file.
